Lauren Towers
Lauren Towers in the new main character from all new books ending at Unfriendly Competition. She is a nationally ranked two-time national champion in juvenile show jumping and onetime dressage gold medalist at junior nationals. Her idol is Sasha Silver. It was revealed she suffered a terrible riding accident. She is Taylor's ex-girlfriend, though she's still his friend. Her best friends are Ana and Brielle, and she was the popular "It-girl". She is from Sasha's hometown, and rode at her stables, Briar Creek Stables. History Love Life Lauren broke up with Taylor (Tay). She was dating him at her old school, Double Aces and YATES. 'Her friends call her a boy magnet because she always seemed to be "bumping" into boys. 'Like Zac and Drew. Lauren ends up with darling Drew and Khloe(Lauren's BFF and roomate) calls Zac. ''Take the Reins'' Lauren was first mentioned in'' Take the Reins'' when Sasha visits Briar Creek. Kim tells her she's found a replacement for her, and Sasha reads her rank. Sasha feels a bit jealous that she's better than her, but brushes it away. Later, Sasha sees Lauren and Cricket jumping fences easily, though it was not revealed it was her. ''Unfriendly Competition'' In Unfriendly Competition Sasha is at the stable with Brit and see's a horse trailer at first Sasha thinks the trailer is for Huntington or that it is a new horse Mr. Conner will train, but then see's a girl come out of the trailer that she identifys as Lauren. At first, Sasha is scared because she thinks Lauren is here to replace her again but just decideds to ignore her. Through out the day, Sasha is on the look-out for Lauren but never see's her. Later, Sasha keeps bringing up Lauren and Heather tells her to drop it. One day, as Sasha walks past the courtyard she spies Lauren studying and decides to inbrace the fact Lauren is there and then she goes to say hi to Lauren and also gives Lauren her phone number in case she needs help. Sasha also notes that Lauren is very polite. At the end of Unfriendly Competition Sasha is walking her horse and see's Lauren and they decide to walk to the top of the hill together. Once there Sasha gives Lauren some water melon lip gloss as a passing the torch kind of thing and tells Lauren that it will be up to her to represent Canterwood's middle school program and she knows she can do it. ''Chosen'' Lauren is the main character where she Initiation to practice hard in her equestrian lessons, some of which didn't go so well. She's known to be one of the popular girls at Yates Academy. But when people start finding out that she had applied for a spot at Canterwood Crest Academy, they started avoiding her like she was some plague. Her rival, Hannah is a social climber and wants her to leave Yates. When she does get chosen, she soon finds out that she's going to get her own horse. At first she couldn't find the right horse that is until she found Whisper. It is revealed that Lauren and her sister Charlotte do not exactly get along. Lauren recalls in the past the Charlotte doesn't approve of the fact that their parents are being with Lauren more than her. Lauren then sees Charlotte as no more pretty because she was mean. Later on in the book while she was dating Taylor, it reveals that she is ready to take on Canterwood Crest Academy along with her horse Whisper. Initiation Initiation is the book where she first arrives at Canterwood. Lauren becomes insta-BFFs with her room mate, Khloe. Khloe introduces her to Lexa, and the three of them click right away, and navigate the school together. Clare, another one of Khloe's friends is introduced, but Lauren doesn't become as close with her as she is with Khloe and Lexa. Clare is not only best friends with Khloe, but with Riley. Residential mean-girl and queen bee of the seventh grade. Riley goes out of her way to intimidate Lauren, and continues to diss Khloe too. Riley and Khloe both are phenomenal actresses, and while going for the lead role of Belle in The Beauty and the Beast, things get particularly nasty between the two of them. On the first day of school, Lauren spots a VERY cute guy in the Sweet Shoppe, Drew. Later in the day, two other good-looking guys Garret and Zac flirt with her during math class. Khloe and Lexa love to tease her about the attention from guys, while Riley is jealous. When Lauren makes the intermediate team and gets into the Glee club, Riley gets even more frustrated. Near the end of the book, at the girls' "Yay! We survived our first week of Canterwood" party, an innocent game of truth or dare turns nasty. After hearing Riley make some suspicious phone calls, Lauren gives Riley truth and asks her to show them the calls she is making. Even after Clare warned her about what happened when she asked, Lauren wasn't afraid. Riley breaks down and tells them the truth. They are to her disabled brother who is getting bullied back home. She wants to be there for him, and is struggling to keep him off her mind all the time. The morning after the sleepover, Jill, Lexa's room mate, chooses a riding DVD to watch. It just happens to be the one of Lauren's accident. Lauren still hasn't told anyone yet, although she was debating telling Khloe earlier. Everyone sees what happens, and Khloe confronts Lauren about the accident. Lauren is terrified, and lies about the accident. Nobody believes her, and she finally tells them the truth at the beginning of Popular. Personality Lauren is a very polite and friendly girl, and her mature personality makes it easily for her to get along well with adults, and become popular at her past schools. She is both nervous and excited when she arrives at Canterwood Crest Academy. Excited because it has been her dream school for a long time, but nervous because she is scared that people will find out about her accident before she is ready. In Initiation, she is annoyed by Riley because Riley just wants her to feel intimidated. Later on she realizes Riley has personal issue at home that affect the way she acts. Appearance Lauren is a willowy, Revealed in Unfriendly Competition, pg. 145 slender girl with long, glossy reddish-brown hair. She has big Revealed in Unfriendly Competition, pg. 161, cool blue eyes Revealed in Chosen, pg. 34, fair skin, and six freckles on each cheek. Trivia *Shares the same eye colour as her step-dad even though they're not related *Has a horse named Whisper *Loves Italian food *Has A Book of Teas that she has tried *Light blue is her favorite color *Has two sisters *Enjoys Japanese Candy *Lived in Brooklyn before moving to Union *Is addicted to tea *Is a star dressage rider *Rates tea from plus 5 stars to negative 1 stars References Category:Humans Category:Riders Category:Females Category:Popular